Bad Moonlight
by InuAllie
Summary: She was told to take some time off after her parent's accident. Now, even as Kagome is travleing on the road with her band, she has stange new urges, and mysterious howling noises entering her dreams. R&R plz!


Bad Moonlight

**Disclaimer: It's soooooo unfair but in no way do I own Inuyasha or anyone else in this fic….. Unless I say so……..which I'm not saying….**

Chapter one:

_**The News **_

'_1:00 A.M.! I am soooooo dead!' _

The concert she had been to tonight was great! And she loved to go out every once and a while, but Kagome new that since she was getting home so late her privileges would be taken away, and this would probably be her last road trip for a while.

Kagome had considered herself as being very lucky and happy with the world. She had two very nice and, hopefully, understandable parents, a little brother, and an obese cat. She also had a couple of aunts, uncles, and cousins who lived very far away, that she had never seen.

Tonight the moon was almost full and usually gave her the creeps, but tonight, she didn't really care. Kagome was more focused on getting to her room without being seen.

Once home, Kagome bolted up the first couple steps of the shrine, and then tiptoed up the rest to make sure that she didn't wake her parents.

When she had made it past the Goshinboku, she started fumbling with her purse trying to find her house key. Once she found it Kagome unlocked the door, crept inside and took off her shoes.

'_Well, looks like no one's awake…' _Kagome thought as she looked around and smiled, pumping her fists in the air. '_Yes! Yes! Yes! Score one for Kagome!' _

Kagome started strutting, and decided that in the morning she would make herself a nice big bowl of Ramen, just for not getting herself caught.

She walked around the corner to the stairway, and looked up the stairs, and found that none other than her mom and dad were standing there staring her down like she killed someone. They motioned for her to come in her room, surely to discuss punishment.

'_Damn, no Ramen tomorrow…'_

The next Day

Kagome woke up early, and went down to get some breakfast. After that talk with her parents last night she had such a bad headache, they had almost screamed at her**. **

'_Like I wouldn't have been able to hear them in the dead of night, while in an enclosed room! I mean I can understand that I got 2 weeks grounding but please, I can hear just fine.' _

Kagome thought about it and decided that she would just have to let it go, _'It's probably just because they care'._

She finished her waffles, and juice, and headed toward the living room where she usually found her dad sitting in his favorite chair watching the morning news. But this morning, she didn't. Kagome looked back in the kitchen to make sure that she didn't miss anyone, and then something caught her eye, a pink sticky note on the fridge. She read it out loud,

"Went to the store to get groceries, be back in an hour or two, love Mom & Dad."

'_Well now I know where mom and dad went, but, where is Souta?'_ Kagome had a pretty good idea, so she walked upstairs and peeked in her little brothers room;___'Yep, just as I thought, still sleeping'_

Kagome walked down stairs, still in her sleeping attire, which consisted of a big shirt that belonged to her dad, and her little black shorts, wondering what she should do today.

Kagome was then brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang, and quickly went to answer it.

Two tall police men were at the door. Kagome didn't know what to do and finally managed to find her words "Hello, how may I help you?"

The policeman waited and then answered, "I believe we have some bad news." Then there was an eerie silence, until the other police man added a question, not really getting to the point. "Would you happen to have any relatives that could possibly stay with you for a couple of years?"

Kagome was confused, _**'**__What kind of question was that?'_

"I have an aunt living somewhere in the USA, I don't really know her, though. Why do you ask?" Kagome replied.

The two police men glanced at each other and then one grimly announced, "Your parents were in a car accident, and they didn't make it. We are very, very sorry"

The only reply that the two Police Men received was a _'Thud'_ as Kagome Fainted and hit the floor.

**A/N: Ok people, this is my second attempt at an Inuyasha Fan Fic! YAY! Anyway plz tell me what you think in your review…And rember this is only the prologue, the chapters will be longer, I promise!! And No Flames, Plz…**

AllieCoolGirl


End file.
